100 prompts
by Katherine Apollo Karma
Summary: !00 sort drabble-like stories in response to a 100 prompt challenge! Wish me luck in getting through this. XD Characters and genre will be said in the AN at the top of the story. WARNING: Stories will be of the first thing my mind thinks when putting the prompt and the series together. And my mind is a worrying place. you have been warned.
1. Prompt 69

**As you could probably tell they won't be done in order.**

**Characters****: Roji/Jiro Kusano & Toru Muhyo Genres: ****Angst/Hurt & comfort**

**This has a second part, 'Shatter'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rain**

* * *

The office was silent but for the soft pitter patter of rain as it bounced of the Windows.

It was a rare thing for this apartment to ever have a moment of silence, what with the occupants friends often popping in unannounced or clients showing up out of the blue, But the ruckus had been a comfort for the two young occupants who had long been used to quiet and lonesome times.

But today all was still.

Of the two only one of the boys who lived there was home, left behind from a trip because of the sudden onslaught of an illness.

"I hate the rain..." He said, his chocolate colored eyes glareing at the storm clouds with a deep hatred they rarely possessed. "It always rains today."

Pulling away from the window with a frustrated sigh he practically slammed the widow shut, wincing at the unnecessary force he'd accidentally used.

"Guess I should be glad Muhyo isn't here, I wouldn't be able to hide anything today."

For a moment he smiled a soft loving smile, at the thought of his friend/superior. But just as quickly the days meaning crashed back down upon him, whiping the smile away.

**No matter how definite something may seem it will end... Even the people who are supposed to love you unconditionaly left you all alone. What makes you think this will end any different?**

He could feel the tears forming, and fought them back.

_No. No crying today... Any other day fine... But not today._

But they wouldn't stop. And one by one they escaped untill there was a steady stream running down his face. The feeling of hopelessness and defeat setting on his shoulders.

"Why do I even bother..."

* * *

The meeting was pointless at best, and an utter waste of time for all.

Throughout everything that has happened so far young executor Muhyo had listened to around 20% and particapated with 0%. No, he was to busy worrieing about his beloved assistant he'd left at the office. (Although he'd admit the worrieing and the 'beloved' to noone but himself.)  
It had gone unnoticed by almost everyone there, except for one person.

Yoichi.

He'd quickly noticed and determined Muhyo's true focus, and had created a distraction so that he could slip away unnoticed to keep an eye on his assistant. Sending him off with 'Tell Roji I said hi will you.'

But as he snuck through the portal he spotted Roji standing with his back to the window, an unusual expression on his face.

Was it... Defeat?

Stepping into the room he froze as Roji whipped around to face him, and he finally noticed the tears running down his face like the rain on the windows.

"Oh! Muhyo!" Roji exclaimed, putting what he could now tell was a fake smile on his face. " You're back early. What happened?"

"Nothing much." He said as he shrugged off his cloak. "You?"

"Nothing really, I was just reading a sad book." Roji said turning away. But just as he tried to walk away Muhyo came forward and grabbed his wrist. The worry he felt unmasked in his sapphire eyes.

"Lier."

He could see as the older boy froze up, his eyes showing glimmers of shame and sorrow.

"Something is obviously wrong." He continued. "What is it that you'd try and hide it from me?"

For a minute he got no Awnser, and so just stared at him as he struggled with what ever it was.

"It...I was just thinking back on some not so pleasant memories from before we met... " Roji answered at last, plopping down on their couch as he gave in. " Don't worry I'm fine."

Sitting down next to him Muhyo sighed.

"Well than don't." He said simply, unaware of the impact his next words would have. "Stay here out of lala land with me and I'll do the same. You're MY assistant, and that's not going to change anytime soon. Heh heh heh, Stay focused."

Suddenly there was a pair of arms wrapped around him, as he was hugged tightly.

"Thanks Muhyo." He heard muttered ever-so softly.

And then, in a move surprising himself just as much as Roji, Muhyo leaned up and gently kissed his assistant on the cheek.

"Idiot."


	2. Prompt 25

**Just warning you that this is a bit of a head cannon of mine.**

**Characters: Roji/Jiro Kusano & Miya (OC) Genres: Hurt&comfort/Family **

**Head cannon exsplained at the bottom if you're confused. **

**Sort of continuation of Rain.**

* * *

**SHATTER**

* * *

It was a rainy summer's day, and throughout the town people were rushing to and fro getting umbrellas or getting to shelter. Everyone save for one little boy, tucked away in an alleyway and unnoticed save for one girl.

"Hey are you lost?" She asked him, looking over his skinny body that was drenched to the bone. But when he didn't answer him she frowned and shook his shoulder gently. "Hello! Are you ok?"

As if shocked he jumped back at the contact, looking up at her with startled Brown eyes.

"Oh! H-hello. I'm sorry but I didn't hear you. Could you please repeat whatever it is you said."

The little girl giggled, the puppy ears sewn onto her rain jacket bouncing with her shoulders. "You talk really funny. Like a prince! I said, are you lost?"

Blushing lightly at her comment he frowned. "I...I'm not sure. I think I was just left here. I'm actually quite confused about what just happened. It's like my mind just...shattered.I don't feel anything."

The girl simply sighed, offering a hand out to him and smiling. "Well let's go inside where it's dry. Maybe I can help! Two heads are better than one after all, right?"

For a moment he looked at the hand, hesitating. But glancing up at her reassuring smile gently took it, offering a smile of his own.

"I almost forgot!" The young girl said as they skipped away. "My name is Miya. What's you name?"

"My name is Jiro. But you can call me Roji."

* * *

All warmed up and out of the rain, Miya took the opportunity to get a good look at her new friend.

He was wearing a simple yellow T-shirt and deep green shorts, both now dripping with rain water and leaving fun little puddles on the floor. Judging from his height he seemed to be around her age and with his bright blond hair seemed normal. But sticking out from the rest of his outfit was a blue slip tie that was far too big for him.

"Now let's get started!" She yelled, surprising Roji with the sudden noise. "Tell me everything."

Once again the boy hesitated, and Miya remembered what he'd said before.

_I think I was just left here. I'm actually quite confused about what just happened. It's like my mind just...shattered._

"Don't worry, you can trust me." She said softly, giving him a hug despite his dripping clothing. "And how about I tell you about me in return! Ok?"

Pulling away she gasped, seeing him smile for the first time. "Wow you look really pretty when you smile! Smile more!"

Blushing he looked away and shyly played with his tie. "Ok... I'll tell you," he said. "and I'll try to smile." He finished with a little grin.

It started off like any other day really... Mum woke me up early to make Dad and Dante tea. She always made me do it because I was younger and since she couldn't have the daughter she always wanted I would have to do.

Not the nicest thing to hear from your Mom, but I wanted to make her happy so I did. And after words Dante would always say I make the best tea ever! I love my big brother.

But then she said to go pack a bag for an overnight trip and that I was going on a trip. I was really existed because they never let me go on trips especially after my best friend got hurt, because where ever I went bad things followed.

Monsters.

Next thing I knew they dumped me back there and Dad said don't come h-home...

"Oh don't cry Roji!"

Jumping off of the chair she'd been sitting on, Miya gave her friend another big hug, she knew how it was, being abandoned as well.

"Come on, it'll be ok! I can tell these things and I'm never wrong. You'll be fine...So please smile for me."

With a loud sniffle, he gently rapped his arms around her in a light return hug, "I -sniff- can't. It just won't -hic- work." He said between sobs. "I tried so hard to get their approval -sniff hic- studied as hard as I could to impress them... But now I have no one."

"That's not true Roji, you have me now!" Miya exclaimed, "My parents left me here because I could see things. I kept seeing grandma in our house and they said it was impossible because she was dead."

Looking at her with shock, he said with a trace of disbelief, "You see ghosts too?"

Squealing with joy, Miya spun Roji around his hands in hers as she laughed. "You're one of us! You can stay here at Mama Sylpha's! Everyone here can see them and Mama is a exito, exicut, exi- well she can make the ghosts go away! "

"You mean she's a practitioner of... Um.. I think it was called Magic law?"

"Yha! So you've heard of it, but from where?"

"Well my friend was possessed by a bad ghost, and we were lucky that a nice man who was a practitioner happened to be near by. He saved my friend, and gave me this tie. I want to learn how to do that too so I can protect my own friends."

"Wow." Miya said as he finished the little explanation. "That must of been scary. But with that reasoning, I bet Mama will happily help with you learning magic law. They're all gone out, but when they get home I promise I'll make sure you can stay. I promise to not leave you shattered - I like that word- like your family did. I'll be your best friend forever and ever. We're a team now. Ok?"

"Ok... Thanks."

* * *

**well I have this head cannon that Roji's parents had always wanted one son, and a little girl. They were overjoyed when his big brother was born but when Roji was born instead of a daughter and then due to complications the couldn't ever have a daughter they Chose to raise him like a girl instead. (Explains why he's so girly.) but when he started seeing ghosts they began to plan how to get rid of him. The possession was the last straw and so not a month after that they abandoned him at Sylpha's orphanage.**

**I have one messed up brain... Sorry Roji you are my fav character..**


	3. prompts 92 and 48

**Two in one here, but they're just little silly things. Enjoy!**

**Characters: Nana Genres: Poetry(?)/Friendship **

* * *

Cold

* * *

The first time I met the two of them, I was surprised. After hearing what Kenji had told me I was expecting someone... Older. Not these boys barely my age!

But it was how they acted that really surprised me, it was like when you see a cat getting along with a puppy. Polar opposites, and yet getting along fairly well...

But while I could come to love the puppy, I never thought I'd even come to tolerate the evil cat with a personality you could easily compare to ice it was so cold.

My opinion didn't change much for the better when he faced the ghost that was haunting me...Daddy... He showed no care what-so-ever and sentenced him to hell with out even flinching.

That cold, heartless cat.

He even had the peaceful puppy upset with him!

But over time as I've seen him fight for his friends, even with the odds stacked against him. I've come to think perhaps it's just an act, just Maybe there's a small flame of decency under all that ice...

Or Maybe one day the puppy will do something useful for once.

* * *

Warm

* * *

I don't know what it is about him, but something about a friend of mine reminds me of a snuggly puppy.

Puppies are loving creatures full of fun, energy and accepting of everyone with even the slightest hope of redemption.

It really dose warm the heart to be around him. Even if he isn't the biggest of help in a fight, But he still tries.

Although I think what makes me see the connection most is how, like a puppy he can make even the coldest of hearts melt with one look.

His warm heart dose wonders for his partner.


	4. Prompt 32

**Another stand alone! :D enjoy!**

**Characters: Roji/Jiro Kusano & Slypha (thing XD) Genre: Friendship/Hurt & comfort (?)**

* * *

**Light**

* * *

Late one summers night sitting on a roofs edge under the soft glow of a Cheshire moon, I watch as a young boy makes his way over to me. It's a deal we seem to have, he pampers me and I listen to whatever's on his mind, offering the best advice I can.

"Hey Sylpha, nice night tonight." He says waving.

"Indeed." I purr, as he sits down next to me and begins to pet between my ears. "Anything bothering you dear?"

"It's so hard, working amid all these famous practitioners. Compared to their bright light... I'm just a sad little firefly."

"Look on the bright side," I mew to him gently whacking his leg with my tail. "Fireflies are fun to play with, and you can actually look at them with out being blinded!"

"I know they say I'm not," he continues. "But I can't help to feel worthless when compared to any of them."

"Don't ever think that," I hiss, scratching at his arm with my paws to further show my displeasure. "You're my friend. And I don't befriend worthless people."

"I know I shouldn't beat myself down, but it's true. I don't really do much to actually help."

"But you really help me," I insist with a extra loud purr. "I can't scratch there like you can. It feels good."

"I'm just so dim and pointless, little firefly me surrounded by the bright lights of my friends." I hear as he sighs, followed closely by a loud sniff. "I just want to a little less... Pathetic! I mean look at me, haha I'm crying while talking to a cat! That's not an embarrassment at all!"

Jumping up I headbutt him in the stomach. Hard. And as he looks at me with surprise I glare at him with my glowing eyes and yell as loud as I can at him. "So what they're brighter than you? You can use their light to light your path as you light what only fireflies can light, people's hearts, children's eyes as they watch your soft light float about like magic! They can't do that, but you can!" Seeing that he just continued to stare at me I purred. "Be proud to be the firefly. Your light dose more than you can imagine."

He chuckled, giving me a big hug. "I swear sometimes you can understand me. And sometimes it's almost like I can hear you replying. '

"That's because I can." I say.

"Thank you Sylpha for listening. I should go to bed, good night."

With that he left, leaving me all alone once again.

"Till tomorrow." I softly mew.


	5. Prompt 14

**Another one UP! this one is a stand alone, And really short. XD Enjoy!**

**Characters: Nana Genre: Friendship **

* * *

**Photographs**

* * *

Memories inscribed upon thin sheets of plastic card, moments in time frozen for all eternity with nothing more than the press of a button and the click of the shutter.

I love my photos.

All of my early photos are of silly little things like flowers and clouds, and looking back on them now they suited my life pretty well back then. Nothing was as serious as it is now, ever since I met the two people who ended all simplicity in my life, and who changed it forever.

_Click_

Our first meeting captured forever in a flash, their surprised faces a treasured memory I'll never forget. And while it may of seen insignificant at the time it was what started me on the path I follow now. They are two of the most important people I know, perhaps _The_ most important alive.

_Click_

All of our adventures captured shot by shot, the Sana with the creepy writer, meeting that perv Yochi, fighting Tiki, and everything in between, before and after. I don't think I could ever forget anything even if I wanted too.

Sometimes I wonder how I survived at all, but then I remember I had my friends by my side the entire time. Those same friends who's surprised faces I captured so long ago and the many more I've made since.

_Click_

Another photo for the pile.

_Click_

Another memory preserved.

_Click_

Another moment frozen evermore, retelling the tails of our lives.

**I love my photographs.**


	6. Prompt 87

**Characters: Muhyo, Page, Youichi and Enchu. Genre: Friendship **

**A short one, but it dose have a part 2 In 'Secret'. ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**87 Death**

* * *

Death wasn't something new for Muhyo Toru, it was how he made his livelihood after all. But never before had it been someone _he _was actually close to pass away. That was a whole new experience, and a whole new form of terrible.

The funeral was a pointless form of torture in his mind, since everyone there was in some form way connected to Magic law and all knew that the spirit had long since left the body. How that giving any 'final respects' was absolutely pointless. If it was so that there'd be time for any relatives to get there it'd be acceptable, but the old man had no relatives. The closest thing he had for family was his 3 dedicated students Enchu, Yoichi, and he himself Muhyo, but they never went very far and kept in contact. So why bother, just read the will and be done with it.

It hurt so much, the growing pressure in his Chest, no, in his _Heart, _but the three of them (mainly Yoichi and Enchu) had decided to give their teacher and friend one final gesture just in case he could see them up there. So despite the pain he followed his friends up to the casket each with a single flower in his hand.

Yoichi held a sunflower to represent friendship, Enchu held a white rose to represent pure devotion, and Muhyo held a spring of Lavender for strength of spirit. No one would get it but them but no one but Enchu understood Page's poetry so it was fitting in a way.

But it didn't dull the pain he felt or stop the tears threatening to fall from his sapphire eyes as he placed his flower over Yoichi and Enchu's.

_"You better be watching this old man."_


	7. Prompt 66

**Continuation of Death. ^^**

**Characters : Muhyo Toru, Jiro 'Roji' Kusano. Genre: Hurt and comfort **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**secret **

The will had been read and life had returned to normal, but Muhyo still hurt. This wasn't the first time he'd hurt like this, no it had happened when Enchu had betrayed them and again as he was locked away. The difference was that it went away after a few days then, but this time it only seemed to get worse as time passed.

He'd almost told Roji so he'd drag him to the doctor, but as he went to tell him he noticed something odd with his assistant's behavior. He'd been acting normal around the office and during work, but the moment Page's name was mentioned it was like he was a whole different person. His eyes dimmed and his shoulders stiffened and rarely did he seem to smile, and even odder was that not a single tear had been shed. That was far more worrying than any pain he felt, after all his assistant came first since he could handle himself.

"You ok?" stepping forward he watched Roji carefully as his dead eyes sparked back to life and he grinned, laughing lightly as he replied "I'm fine." But just as quickly as it came the light dimmed and those eyes usually full of joy turned serious as he reflected the question back by saying "Why about you?"

Turning away with a huff Muhyo muttered "Of course I am." But as the clerk attempted to make eye contact he refused and kept turning away. Hiding things from people was something he was quite used to, and he could fool most people about how he felt, but his assistant had this annoying nack of seeing through him just by looking into his eyes.

"You're obviously not."

Turning to face Roji, Muhyo opened his mouth with a protest on the tip of his tongue but it died as Roji gave him a tight hug and caused the pain in his chest to turn into the excruciating feeling like that of knives being plunged deep into his chest. He struggled for a minute, but it soon became evident that his assistant had no plans to let him go anytime soon so chose to stand there in silence and fight the pain. But he couldn't, it continued to grow until he could feel the tears begin to form and overflow his eyes.

"Please let me go." He said, but his bloody assistant just shook his head and replied "Not until you stop fighting."

"I'm not fighting you anymore." Muhyo could feel as those accursed tears fought to escape, and he wanted to get away so if any did manage his partner wouldn't see them. But he couldn't.

"Not me, the pain. " Keeping a firm grip on the shorter boy's shoulders he held him back and looked straight into his eyes. "I'm not blind Muhyo, I've seen how whenever _his _name comes up you wince. Even you have to let it all out, you'll go insane otherwise. ". The kindness returning he smiled. "And if you need someone to lean on I'm always here. Just don't hide it away."

And with that the dam broke.

Clinging to Roji as the tears fell was humiliating, and he just wanted to run off somewhere alone, but it was also strangely comforting having Roji there. Even as he felt his legs give out and they sat on the floor his assistant didn't pull away or complain.

It was a good half-an-hour before the tears began to stop, and looking up at Roji Muhyo shot a glare that, if it wasn't for the tears still lurking at the corners of his eyes, would've made him flinch.

"You better not tell _anyone _about this." The young executor hissed. "Or so help me you'll regret it."

"Don't worry." Smiling softly the clerk chuckled laying his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"This will be out little secret."


End file.
